


Let Me See You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [105]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write one where they make love and Sam is on his back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See You

**Prompt** : Write one where they make love and Sam is on his back

 

Sam panted as Dean’s hips pumped into him. He would never complain about getting fucked by Dean, but he was getting a little tired of never being able to see his brother’s face while his cock slid in and out of his ass. He wanted to see Dean’s green eyes and feel the heat of his gaze. Dean always insisted that it would hurt Sam, but they’d fucked almost every night since they started their relationship. The first time it may have hurt because Sam wasn’t used to having a giant dick in his ass, but now he was well used to the feeling. Having sex on his back would be so much more intimate.

Sam couldn’t stop thinking about it, even through his orgasm. Dean seemed to realize there was something up, because he lay his head on Sam’s chest and looked up at him with sated green eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sam said. “Everything is perfect. Just…”  
Dean played with Sam’s nipple. “Just what?”  
“Do you ever want to have sex when we’re actually facing each other?” Sam asked. “So that I can see your face instead of a motel pillow?”  
“You ride me, that’s when we’re facing each other,” Dean pointed out.

Sam huffed. “I want you to fuck me when I’m on my back, Dean.”

“It’s going to h–,”  
“Hurt, I know,” Sam interrupted. “That’s what you keep telling me. But I’ve basically had your dick in my ass every day, I’m pretty used to getting fucked. Are you telling me you like looking at the pack of my head when we’re making love?”

Dean chewed his lip. “If it hurts–,”  
“What part of ‘we fuck every night’ are you not grasping?” Sam groaned.

“Fine,” Dean surrendered. “But not tonight. That last orgasm drained me.”  
“Goodnight, you old man.”

*

Dean went out to get dinner the next night, so as soon as the door was closed, Sam started to undress. His clothes landed on the ground piece by piece and he grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He smeared his fingers with the substance and trailed his fingers down to press his fingers against his hole. He took a deep breath when he pushed his fingers against his hole. His dick hardened and he tried to control the urge to come. He was going to wait until Dean’s cock was inside him before letting himself come.

When he felt that he was nice and open, he lay down on the bed on his back with his legs spread enticingly. He was ripe for the taking and Dean literally just had to drop his pants and fuck him. It was a little embarrassing, but Sam even took a little of the glittery massage oil Dean bought at a sex shop and rubbed it on his skin. He wanted to look as pretty as he could.

“Sammy, I’m sorry it took so long they were late with the–fuck, Sam!” Dean exclaimed. Sam heard the thump of Styrofoam boxes on the ground and suddenly Dean’s face was above his. “You smell good,” He murmured.

Sam flushed, pleased. “I wanted to get you in the mood.”  
“Jesus, Sam,” Dean growled. “I’m _always_ in the mood to fuck you. You take your shirt off and I start drooling. The rest of this…” He inhaled sharply. “I can’t control myself.”  
“Don’t,” Sam urged. “Fuck me hard, Dean. I want to look at you.”  
“Fine,” Dean grunted. He dropped his pants and threw off his shirt and lined his dick up with Sam’s hole. “Fuck, you prepped yourself.” He slid his dick inside Sam quickly. “I wish I’d been there to see that.”

The burn was a little sharper than Sam was used to but it felt good. He moaned and his eyes rolled shut when Dean was totally sheathed inside him. “Are you okay?”  
Sam opened his eyes and met Dean’s sweet green eyes. “More than,” He assured. “Now come on, start fucking me!”

Dean easily complied and pulled out. Just the tip of his cock rested inside Sam’s ass and Dean winked. “Prepare to get fucked, sweetie.” He shoved his cock back inside Sam forcefully and the headboard slammed against the wall.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. “Fuck!” Having sex on his back was a hundred times better than just sex on his stomach. He could see Dean’s teeth gnawing at his lip in concentration and the rabid look in his eyes as he fucked Sam, but hidden underneath deep affection and love for Sam. All the emotions that Dean liked to hide were wide open on his face and Sam felt like he was drowning in them. It was incredible.

Dean’s dick rubbed against the slick channel and when he adjusted the way his body moved and pleasure raced up his spine. “There it is,” Dean grunted. He pounded against Sam’s prostate.

Sam’s brain stopped working and his cock leaked and twitched in overtime. His balls were tightening up and he begged for Dean to just touch his dick, to jerk him off. Dean could read his mind because his hand wrapped around Sam’s cock and started to stroke him slowly. Sam’s hips thrust into his grip. Dean twisted his hand and dragged the nail across the head of his cock with such a look of concentration on his face that it made Sam chuckle. His laugh turned to a moan and then he came over Dean’s hand. “Fuck!”

“Shit, Sam,” Dean moaned. His hips stuttered and then Sam felt his big brother’s come spill in his ass. “Ooh, man, you feel so good.”

Sam’s body was pliant under Dean as he cleaned them off and peppered kisses across his bare skin. “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” Sam replied. He stroked Dean’s hair and waited for his brother to get comfortable. “So that was an awesome idea by me, right?”  
Dean chuckled and tweaked Sam’s nipple. “Yeah, baby boy. Great idea by you.”

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts here or on [my tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
